Tsubasa Chronicles: Howls of Time
by XxxCheshireCat
Summary: What if Toboe had lived while the others died? What if Darcia had not found Paradise like he thought he would? Toboe now travels on an adventure to claim vengeance. Will he gain back the family he lost through four strangers? (UPDATE! CH. 9!)
1. My Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Wolf's Rain or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, and as you know Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles is a multi-crossover of all of CLAMP's works, I do not own those either (but, oh how I wish I did!).

Author's Notes: This story was just a whim I thought up if Toboe had lived while the others had died, what would he do? And what if Darcia had not found Paradise like he thought and traveled to other Dimensions to find it. So, here you are, and I hope you review and let me know how it was. I hope you like it!

* * *

><p><em>Tsubasa Chronicles: Howls of Time<em>

Chapter One: My Pain

Toboe gazed down at all the graves of his friends. He had woken possibly hours after they had left him and Quent, and when he woke he was alone with the dead man, whose body blocked him from the snow. He unearthed himself from under the body and shook the snow from his red fur.

He could barely smell the scent of his pack but there was enough to find them. He ran for days, through cities and rocky plains until he came to the frozen city. He gazed at the dead bodies of his friends and mourned with every climb up the mountain as he found another dead body after another and when he reached the top his blood was boiling.

His gaze hit the dark figure standing over the dead body of his pack leader who was in the arms of a dead Cheza.

"Ah…so the pup lives."

Toboe screamed and morphed into his wolf form and ran at the man at full speeds. He only managed to grip the man's arm before he was thrown off and turned back into his human form, landing gently on the snowy surface. He licked the blood from his sharpened nails, golden slits full of bloodlust.

"'Death' seems to have changed you, pup."

"I will kill you!"

The noble laughed and then held up something that made Toboe's heart sink.

It was Cheza's head.

He gazed at the bodies of Kiba and Cheza and saw that her body was indeed decapitated.

"You bastard!"

"Pups really do take to their elders."

Toboe growled at the mention of Tsume, never before had he cursed until he met the grey wolf. He fought back his tears at the wolf's memory. This man had taken all that he knew, all that he loved and more. His ears rang with the howls of mourning and vengeance. His blood boiled and hissed for Darcia's to coat his fangs.

Toboe readied himself to attack, to take the man's throat and tear it out. But, at once, those emotions went blank for just a moment when, remarkably, Cheza's head suddenly began to twitch. He watched in awe and horror as the head jerked about like it was infused with 100 bolts of electricity, and then stilled, opening its soulless eyes seconds later. Dull and empty red stared back at him, once the most gorgeous eyes of the lunar maiden, now shattered rubies.

**__"Through the howls of mourning, let the sands of time and space be turned!"__**

Toboe could not understand what the noble meant by those words but knew that it was not good. Then, Cheza's head suddenly opened its mouth and it let out a blood chilling wail, one like he had heard so long ago. He held back a scream, biting into his bottom lip, as his ears were attacked by the loud screech, covering them on instinct to try and quiet the ear piercing sound as blood pooled out of them. His head ached with the pounding beat of drums.

Struggling to look up and open his eyes, Toboe managed to keep them open long enough to see a circle appear under the man's feet. Its illuminating light nearly blinded him, and his wolf growled as the feral side of him sensed a threat. Of what he did not know.

Then, in a flash, the shining bright light engulfed the area, a sizable shock wave following after that could have cleanly blown him off the mountain top to his death.

When it was over Toboe was covered by piles of cold, icy snow. Unearthing himself he looked to see that the Noble was gone. He growled and let out a scream of frustration that sang back to him in the skies above. Pounding his fists into the snow he let his tears fall. He had lost the man who had killed them, he let him go. Minutes passed with silence, save for the howling icy wind, before he began clawing at the ground as he cursed himself, shaking his head in denial.

This was not real, it was a dream, it had to be, they were not dead. But just a glance to his right told him the truth of it all.

At last, he stood, shaking the fresh fallen snow from his fur and collected the bodies of his friends and created graves for them.

Toboe sighed as the snow and wind began to pick up and was thankful that he was a wolf. He then looked down at the familiar brown book in his hands that he had found on the detective. Closing his eyes he reached up a caressed the golden earrings that he had put in his right ear.

'Tsume…' he thought.

He prayed for them all before he descended the icy mountaintop.

Ø Ø Ø

Toboe looked at the moonlit sky, waiting. In his hands he clutched the Book of The Moon to his chest. Minutes passed as the clouds moved before the silver jewel, moving like a slow wave. When they passed, the night goddess began to bleed, becoming an ominous, bloodied, ruby in the sky. He opened the book to the page that he had marked, holding up a hand he closed his eyes. Seconds later a magic circle appeared underneath his feet, much like the one Darcia had summoned.

**__Hear me moon of the crimson sky, reveal to me the doorway. Cast the howls of time and allow me passage._ _**

The circle glowed brighter and from it came dark watery like substance shaped into running wolves that howled up at the moon as they ran around him, closing in on him with every passing moment. The black watery substance wrapped around him before vanishing and him with it, the howls dying away, combing into one ominous howl that sang a farewell.

Ø Ø Ø

He grits his teeth as the high priest's magic encircled him, clutching the unconscious princess to his chest, feeling her warmth slip away further and further.

"Hold on, just hold on…" he whispered.

Ø Ø Ø

A blonde stood within the marble palace, dressed in elegant winter clothing. He held up a golden staff and wrote words in the air that encircled him.

"Now to meet her…and make my escape."

His magic encircled him and in a split second he was gone.

Ø Ø Ø

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

The dark haired man struggled as he raged against the magic that entangled him, making him sink into the floor.

"You say you want to get stronger! But there is no one in this country…no, in this world strong enough to challenge you. And you are unwilling to lay down your sword! Therefore I must send you away, only to help you improve!"

"Bullshit, you just want to get rid of me!"

The elegant Princess smiled with kindness, "Please take care of yourself, I'll be thinking of you."

"Wench, you'll regret this! I promise you!"

Ø Ø Ø

When Toboe came to his destination he was standing in the rain before a strange looking and unsettling house. At his side were three others, a blonde, a raged raven who reminded him of Tsume and a boy who held an unconscious girl to his chest. Standing in front of them was a woman who screamed power despite her slim, beautiful, and dark figure. There were also two little girls and a teen at her side.

"Welcome, this is Sakura I gather."

"Yes" answered the boy.

The woman walked forward, "And you are?" she asked as she knelt.

"Syaoran."

She held up a hand to the girl's forehead and it glowed with a golden light.

"I see…this girl has lost that which is most important to her. Pieces of it have been scattered in many direction all across the dimensions of other worlds. Without these fragments, your princess…will die."

The boy, Syaoran, gasped in horror of this knowledge.

Toboe felt a pang of sadness for the child.

"Alright, enough with the drama, who are you?" ordered the raven, so much like Tsume.

"If you would introduce yourself first, please."

"The names Kurogane. Where is this place anyway?"

"You are in Japan."

"Ha, I'm from Japan and this ain't it!"

"This is a different Japan from your own" said the witch, not at all minding the man's obvious disbelief at her answer.

"And what's that suppose to mean!"

The woman just turned to the blonde and Toboe, ignoring the man known as Kurogane.

"And you two are?"

The blonde bowed before answering, "Just a humble wizard of Seresu, my name, dear Lady, is Fai D. Flowright."

Toboe could smell lie all over the man and became on the edge. The woman then turned to him.

"My name is Toboe, ma'am."

She stood and then turned to her companions.

"Watanuki, go fetch what they need."

"Yes" said the teen before the two girls pulled him off into the house.

The burgundy wolf frowned at her words, wondering what they could possibly need. The way she spoke and looked made him think that she had known that they were coming. After all, four people and an unconscious girl just suddenly appearing in your yard out of no where was not something to take lying down. A normal person would at least demand why they were here, or be on edge, at least!

He came out of his thoughts just in time to listen as Syaoran yelled about his purpose there, to save the girls life. He did feel sorry for the boy and hoped that he succeeded in finding these shards of memory. Looking at the girl, he was reminded of Cheza's content face as she bathed in the sunlight that time when they had first met. Toboe grinned at the memory.

"And you three also have a wish you want for me to grant, correct?"

"Sure, you want to do me a favor lady…then send me back to where I came from."

"And mine is the opposite, I wish to go to worlds other than my own" said the blonde.

"I wish to travel worlds to find…a man" said Toboe, glaring at the thought of Darcia.

"Then it would seem that you all have the one and the same goal in mind. You Fai are a fugitive and wish to find a path in which to facilitate your escape. Kurogane, you wish for the path home. Toboe you with to search for this man who has stolen everything from you. And Syaoran, you wish to travel worlds in order to save this girl, your Princess."

They all agreed, though Toboe had to wonder how she knew of Darcia.

"The goal and path are the same, to travel from the world and enter anew. But with that a price must be paid in order for these wishes to be fulfilled. And that is your greatest treasure."

They all looked at her. Toboe knew that there would be a price for hopping from dimension to dimension and it scared him a bit to think about what she would take from him.

"You, Kurogane, must give up your sword."

"What! You would dare ask a warrior to give up his blade! This sword is my life, no way am I giving it up!"

"I'm only telling you the price of what you seek," said the Witch with patience. Toboe just knew that she would get what she wanted, he could tell she was not a woman to be refused when it came to the price for a person's wish.

Kurogane glared at her, tightening his grip on his sword.

"So what's it gonna be tough guy?" asked the grinning witch as she poked at his chest, not even scared of his boiling anger that radiated off him like the heat rays of the sun.

Toboe nearly giggled at that. He was not surprised when the man did hand over the blade and watched as it floated to the Witches side, encased in a lavender aura.

"You Fai, your price is your tattoo."

Toboe wondered what was so important about a tattoo and guessed it was something when Fai tried to bargain in giving her his staff. However, she took the tattoo and he watched as it appeared from his back and floated before her two girl servants, along with the sword.

"Syaoran, your price…is your bond."

The boy looked confused, "I don't understand."

"The price with be your bond with the child known as Sakura. She will never remember you, no matter how many memories you gather. You will never again be what you were to one another."

Syaoran just sat there for a second before nodding. Toboe nearly jumped when the breath taking raven turned to him.

"Toboe your price…will be…

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! So, what do you think Toboe's price will be?<p>

And I hope you all noticed that I put a, kind of, Sasuke moment in there. I honestly did not notice until i decided to post this, lol!

Hope you guys enjoyed, and please review! Thanks for reading and look forward to the next chapter!

_Sayonara!_


	2. My Price

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Wolf's Rain or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, and as you know Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles is a multi-crossover of all of CLAMP's works, I do not own those either (but, oh how I wish I did!).

Author's Notes: This story was just a whim I thought up if Toboe had lived while the others had died, what would he do? And what if Darcia had not found Paradise like he thought and traveled to other Dimensions to find it. So, here you are, and I hope you review and let me know how it was. I hope you like it!

* * *

><p><em>Tsubasa Chronicles: Howls of Time<em>

Chapter Two: My Price

"Toboe your price…will be…."

Toboe steeled himself as those words reached him. He had lost so much already and he did not know if he could handle it if she took anything important to him. But he had to do it, he had to find Darcia and avenge his friends…his family. He had to get Cheza back.

"Your passage."

The others looked as confused as he was.

"Passage?"

"I mean that you will never again see your friends, you will never reach paradise."

Toboe had to hold back his tears as those words finally sunk in after a minute of just staring at her without so much as a reaction, and when those words hit him it was like a dead weight.

He would _never_ run with his pack again.

Gritting his fangs he clutched his claws, not minding the blood that gathered in his fists. Paradise, the place he had dreamed of for so long, for the day when he would see them all again and run free with his pack, free from the hardships of the world. To escape this lone wolf life he had lived though the months since their deaths.

"I-is there another way?" he asked in a trembling voice, but he knew…this was his price. But, he did not want to believe that this was all that he could give up.

The witch looked at him for a brief moment before shaking her head, almost out of sorrow for the mourning wolf, "I am afraid not."

"I…un-understand."

Yuuko nodded.

Toboe held his hand to his chest, feeling a loss of something, his wolf was mourning. He felt the urge to howl in sorrow then and there.

He had lost his pack, the last chance he had to see them again.

Tears fell from his eyes, and he was thankful that his long hazelnut hair was covering his face.

"Be warned, journeying through worlds will be more difficult then you can imagine. For every land has its own dangers and beauties. You will have to rely on each other. The power I give you will take you to different worlds, but only fate will decide your destination. You will need to help each other…or not…it is entirely up to you."

They all looked at one another, Toboe was not sure he could trust these men, but the boy Syaoran seemed to be dependable enough.

"You will also encounter people that you know from your worlds, living entirely different lives. They will not know you. There are lands where you will find criminals, others built on lies, and more. Through all of this you will search for that which you desire. You boy the feathers of memory, you Toboe the man you wish revenge on, you Kurogane a passage home, and you Fai a world far from your own."

There was silence as they all listened to her speak; Toboe could feel the tense strain in the bodies of the three beside him. He could not blame them, there was a warning tone in the witch's voice that even made his wolf cringe with fear.

"Are you sure you are ready?" she asked.

"Yes" said Syaoran with determination.

Toboe had to smile at Syaoran; he could truly see the love that he had for the girl. A love that reminded him of what Kiba and Cheza had. He shuddered at the image of their dead bodies that flashed briefly in his mind's eye.

Yuuko chuckled "You have a strong will, which will be a great gift to have on the…long…journey to come."

The boy from before came running to them with two strange creatures in his arms.

"You brought them?"

He nodded and held them out; one was white with a red jewel on its forehead and the other black with a blue jewel. The white one then jumped out of his arms and landed on Yuuko's held out hand.

"These are the Mokona Modoki; this one will help you to travel through worlds.

The white Mokona giggled as he waved at them.

"Hold it, why are we sharing, just give me the other one" said Kurogane.

"That one will act as a contact to me should you need my aid."

"Ta-da!" said the black one, posing as if he were a spectacular sight to see.

"Your destinations will be up to destiny, just as destiny led you here. There are no coincidences gentlemen, only inevitability. It was fate that led the five of you to meet."

"Fate's a bitch" whispered Toboe; he blushed as Yuuko giggled at his words.

Yuuko then held out their little friend, "Now go."

Mokona suddenly glowed brightly before jumping off her hand.

"Mokona Modoki ready to go, _WAAAAA-POOOOOO!"_

White wings sprung from its back and a magic circle appeared under their feet. Toboe watched with the others as the creature flew high into the air and then opened its mouth, ribbons of light springing forth and encircling them.

"What the-!" yelled Kurogane.

They were all the sucked in and vanished in just a mere few seconds.

Yuuko grinned as she looked up, just as the sun split the gray skies and dried its tears, "May your journey be safe and filled with good fortune."

Ø Ø Ø

Toboe opened his eyes, he felt warm and burden free. He then noticed an orb of light approaching him. He frowned and tried to keep his eyes focused, managing to keep them partially open.

"What…is that?"

The orb stopped in front of him and Toboe caught the faint scent of…

"Lunar flower!"

Toboe woke up and reached out for the light. The light then began to take shape and he gasped as his hand touched the cheek of…Cheza?

"But how?"

There was indeed Cheza, standing before him; Vines of spring green and lunar flower buds entangled her, covering the nudity of her body, jewels adorning her wrists, neck and ears. She was just as he had remembered her, minus the long flowing hair.

"Cheza."

She smiled and reached out, taking his head and placing it on her bosom. Toboe blushed and sighed as he buried himself there, like a child taking comfort from a mother.

'No…this is not Cheza…but…she feels just like her…smells like her….'

He then went to sleep in her arms.

Ø Ø Ø

He woke up with a start.

"Oh, hello."

Toboe sat up as looked to the blonde, Fai, who had spoken.

"Glad to see you're awake."

Toboe looked around them, noticing that Kurogane was awake as well, but the kid was still asleep with the girl still clutched in his arms. Moving his hair out of his face Toboe looked around and found that they were on a bridge in a city. The area around them however looked like a war zone.

"HELLO!"

Toboe, on instinct growled at the sudden sound, eyes flashing yellow. He calmed when the white ball known as Mokona yelped and hid behind Fai's shoulder.

"Mokona scared!"

"There, there" said Fai as he tried to calm the strange creature.

Toboe blushed, ashamed, "Sorry, it's a…habit."

"Oh, that's okay. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, just curious that's all."

He then noticed Syaoran twitch and watched as Mokona jumped over to him and got into his face.

"Yoo-hoo, wacky, wacky!"

He watched as Syaoran snapped awake much like he did. Mokona jumped off his face. Syaoran seemed to stare off before sighing.

"What was that?" he mumbled to himself.

Mokona then turned and tear fell from his eyes, "He's ignoring me!"

Toboe found it funny how he was crying over that as he was taken into Fai's hands.

"Good, you're awake at last" said Fai.

Syaoran looked as if he did not hear them as he gasped and looked at the girl in his arms, calling her name as he turned to her and began to look her over. Toboe smiled at how he still held onto her before he began to look around.

"Where are we?" he whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>Poor Toboe! Well, here is the second chapter! Hope you all like it and there is more to come, see you soon!<p>

_Sayonara!_


	3. This New World

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Wolf's Rain or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, and as you know Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles is a multi-crossover of all of CLAMP's works, I do not own those either (but, oh how I wish I did!).

Author's Notes: This story was just a whim I thought up if Toboe had lived while the others had died, what would he do? And what if Darcia had not found Paradise like he thought and traveled to other Dimensions to find it. So, here you are, and I hope you review and let me know how it was. I hope you like it!

* * *

><p><em>Tsubasa Chronicles: Howls of Time<em>

Chapter Three: This New World

"What did I miss?" asked Syaoran as they all looked at a large tower that read "Hanshin" on it.

"Well not much considering we just woke up ourselves, but I can tell you one thing" said Fai before looking at all the destruction around them, "this place is nothing like the world I left behind, how about you?."

Toboe had to disagree; this destruction looked exactly like his world.

"Hmph!" was all Kurogane mentioned for his answer.

"You know you haven't let that young lady go since I met you" said the blonde to the brunette boy who looked a bit put off by the man but feigned cute innocence.

"Mokona likes being carried to!" said Mokona as he jumped in Fai's hands.

"Oh, sorry I'm Fai or Fai D Flowright if you want to be formal."

"I'm Syaoran."

Fai turned to Toboe "And you?"

Toboe smiled at them, "Toboe, nice to meet you."

Fai smiled at him and then turned to Kurogane, "So, what do we call this sullen fellow in black."

"You call me my name, Kurogane."

"Kurogane, huh? What about Kugie or Kuro-poo?"

Toboe snorted and held up his hands as Kurogane growled at him. Mokona then jumped out in front of the man and began jumping around yelling "Kuro-poo" making Toboe burst out laughing.

"Hey, what are you guys doing!"

Toboe and the others looked over to a boy who was standing near the bridge. He had short black hair and black beads for eyes. He was tall but slim and flimsy.

"Run, you guys need to get out of the street."

"Why?" asked Toboe out of curiosity.

"Oh no, don't tell me you aren't from around here, well I should have known from those clothes you're wearing. You don't exactly blend in."

"No, I suppose we don't" said Fai, grinning.

Toboe had to wonder how that fake smile could even reach his eyes when he did not mean it.

"Well, this place is not safe, trust me, you have to get away!"

"Not safe, why, what's going on?" asked Kurogane.

"Look, you have to go before they start again!"

"Who are they?" asked Toboe.

A sound of ringing metal caught his ear and Toboe looked up to his right and saw a group of Mohawk haired guys, a gang from how uniformed they were. Sensing some more over to his left he looked to see another group dressed in goggles and scarves.

"Great what do we do now, this looks bad" said the boy as he looked between the two gangs, backing away as he held his bag up in front of him as if to use it as a shield.

"I honestly don't see what's so bad about it, they don't even have any weapons" said Toboe.

But he could smell great power from them that was just dying to be released.

"Don't tell me you don't know about Kudan either, you really aren't from around here," the boy said as he looked at them and then began to look around frantically before pointing over to a crashed up red car and a broken bus, "quick over there!"

They all were hesitant at first before getting up and following the boy and hid behind the metal remains of the two vehicles.

"So, who are they?" asked Toboe.

"Those two gangs have been fighting for this territory ever since I can remember" the boy answered, "But lately it's gotten really bad so this must be the last fight, winner takes all."

Flashes of Tsume came to mind causing Toboe to run a finger along the golden earrings in his right ear.

"Well that sounds interesting, but, like the kid here mentioned, they don't even have weapons" said Kurogane.

Toboe looked at the boy, "I heard you mention Kudan just a moment ago, what's that?"

"ALL RIGHT LET'S KICK SOME BUTT!"

Toboe and the other watched as the two gangs jumped from their opposing buildings to face each other. Once on the ground they all held out their fists and orbs of red and blue appeared on their respective sides and began firing out as beams of light.

"So that's kudan that they're shooting at each other?" said Kurogane.

"You really have never heard of Kudan?"

Toboe watched for a moment before he was reminded of that being that looked like Cheza and wondered if she was a kudan as well. He then noticed Syaoran was thinking as well and guessed that he had a similar encounter with a Kudan in his sleep, and wondered if the others did also. Syaoran then gasped causing everyone else to look at him.

"What's wrong kid, you scared?" said Kurogane.

"Maybe this will help" said Fai as he reached out and reached into the youth's hood of his cloak and pulled back only to come back with a feather.

"A feather!"

"Yes, this is one of the memory fragments you are looking for is it not?"

"It does smell like her" said Toboe.

"Smell, you some kind of dog or somethin'?" asked Kurogane.

Toboe growled low in his throat at being called a dog, his eyes flashing feral. This did not go unnoticed by the dark clad man who tensed and seemed to reach by his side and Toboe had to guess it was the instinct of a swordsman to reach for his sword when a threat could be sensed.

"That's it, but isn't that too much of coincidence?" asked Syaoran who gazed at the feather.

"'Coincidence is a myth my friend. There is no coincidence only inevitability,' remember?" asked Fai, repeating the words Yuuko had spoken to them.

"Or maybe you just got lucky" said Toboe.

"Lucky!" sang Mokona happily, jumping onto Toboe's shoulder and waving his tiny arms about.

Fai chuckled at them both before handing Syaoran the feather, "I'd give it to her quickly if I were you" said the blonde.

"Thanks" said Syaoran, grinning in thanks as he reached out to take it.

Toboe then sensed danger and looked just as Mokona jumped up and yelled for them to watch out. One of those orbs crashed near them, causing everyone to shield themselves.

Toboe took his hands from his face and gasped as Syaoran made off, looking up he could see why as the feather fragment was billowing away in the wind caused by the sudden attack.

"Come back!" yelled the boy.

"So determined" said Fai.

"But why, he could get hurt" said the kid.

Toboe looked at Sakura and smiled, "Because he has someone to protect, someone he loves" he said.

He could see the kid turn to him before he looked back at Syaoran. Toboe could understand what the brunette was going through. When Cheza had been taken by Darcia he and the others were so distraught and determined that not even the attacks from Darcia's satellites and men stopped them. Cheza was everything.

'She's still everything' he thought as he remembered the lunar maiden's head in Darcia's grip, tears flowing from her crimson blood eyes as she cried out.

To say Toboe was shocked when a ball of flames surrounded Syaoran once he had gotten the feather was an understatement. He watched in awe as a wolf of flame appeared at the boy's side and shivered at the extreme power the boy possessed.

It was not long before Syaoran found himself challenged by the goggle gang leader, a manta ray of water appearing overhead. But the battle was cut short before it even began as sirens could be heard. The two gangs high tailed it out of there. Syaoran returned to their side and returned the feather to his love which phased into her body. Toboe was glad that he could feel heat coming off of her once she took a breath before falling back asleep.

"How's whitey?" asked Kurogane.

"Just a fainting spell, nothing to worry about Kurgie" said Fai.

"Yeah right!"

"Anyway, how about our new friend over there?"

Toboe looked over to the kid, another standing next to him who looked oddly like the boy.

"Is this your Kudan?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, sorry if he shocked you" said the boy as his Kudan returned inside of him.

"So there you are."

They all looked up to see a man and woman standing there, "It took us forever to find you, Yuuko said you'd be around here somewhere."

"And you are?" asked Toboe

"Sorata, Sorata Arisugawa. And this is my beautiful wife Arashi" said the man.

The woman smiled as she bowed her head to them, "Nice to meet you boys."

Ø Ø Ø

"And you?"

Toboe turned from the window and saw that everyone was looking at him, expecting an answer. Sorata and Arashi had brought them to their home as a favor to Yuuko. Taking the time to rest Toboe had barely registered that they were asking him if he would help Syaoran on his quest or not. Mokona could find the feathers and was the only way off the world, and he had to find Darcia, so he had little choice.

"Sure, I'll help."

"You don't have to, I heard you say you were looking for a man so I won't delay your search with my problems."

Toboe smiled at the kid, "that man is probably worlds away by now and until I find him I too have nothing left to do, so I'd be glad to help out if you'd allow me too."

Syaoran smiled, "Thanks Toboe."

"Plus, I could help with locating those feathers as well."

"Oh, and how's that?" asked Fai.

Toboe grinned and pointed to his nose, "I caught a good scent off of Sakura and the feather, they smell just like her so it won't be too hard to figure out where they are."

"So you are a dog, mutt?" asked Kurogane.

"I'd resist from calling me a dog or mutt unless you want that throat of yours torn out" said Toboe, his fangs just aching to sink into that muscled throat that dared insult him a second time.

Kurogane smirked, "So the pup thinks he can take me, well bring it!"

Fai held up his hands, "Now, now, c'mon you two. And honestly Kurogie, that was rude."

"Rude, Rude!" sang Mokona as he giggled.

"Who asked you Wizard!" yelled the man.

Toboe calmed down and put his fangs to rest before bidding everyone a goodnight. He left the room and then walked out of the house and into the night. Standing in the yard he looked up at the full moon overhead. Inside his wolf mourned, as he clutched his chest, remembering the price he had paid to get here. But for a purpose, a cause. To kill Darcia and get Cheza back. Thinking back to Syaoran and his beloved Sakura he made a promise that he would not let Syaoran suffer the same fate as loosing a loved one as he had.

Taking a deep breath, Toboe let out a mourning howl to his pack. And if anyone looked outside they would see an auburn colored wolf howling in sorrow to the lunar jewel above.

* * *

><p><em>And there is the next chapter, Please review and tell me what you think! Still have not decided what power Cheza will give to Toboe but I have some Ideas! :)<br>_

_Sayonara!_


	4. Taking something, but giving it back

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Wolf's Rain or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, and as you know Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles is a multi-crossover of all of CLAMP's works, I do not own those either (but, oh how I wish I did!).

Author's Notes: This story was just a whim I thought up if Toboe had lived while the others had died, what would he do? And what if Darcia had not found Paradise like he thought and traveled to other Dimensions to find it. So, here you are, and I hope you review and let me know how it was. I hope you like it!

* * *

><p><em>Tsubasa Chronicles: Howls of Time<em>

Chapter Four: Taking something, but giving it back

Toboe smiled at his new clothes, he was wearing brown flared jeans that were slit open in the front up half way up his calves. Black cowboy boots, and an auburn long sleeve shirt, the sleeves where flared out and the shirt fell off his shoulders a little bit. The others had a change of clothes as well. Sorata walked over to them after leaving the house, not before kissing Arashi goodbye on the cheek.

"There now, with those clothes you won't stand out to much" he said as he looked at them with approval.

"We're going to get started now, if that's okay" said Syaoran.

For the day they would be looking for the feather, Arashi-san would be staying with Sakura to keep her safe.

Sorata then reached into his pocket and took out a frog shaped wallet before putting it in Syaoran's hand and told them it was lunch money.

"Hey, why does the kid get to carry all the money?" asked Kurogane.

"Maybe because he seems more trustworthy?" pondered Toboe, chuckling at Kurogane's irritated face. Fai and Mokona giggled with him.

It was not long before they took to the streets. But no matter where they went neither he nor Mokona could feel/smell the feather.

"So you felt the feather here yesterday and now…nothing?" asked Fai.

"Wonder what that means" said Toboe.

Syaoran looked a little put down that they could not find it but told Mokona that it was okay when the little guy seemed to be put down by this as well.

"Well, what do you think, Kuro-poo?" asked Fai.

"Don't call me tha-"the man stopped as he seemed to see notice something familiar before whispering a mumbled sentence and then dashed off.

"There he goes," mumbled Toboe as he watched the dark figure zoom off, "do you think he saw someone who looks like a person in his world?" he asked.

"Probably" said Fai with his usual smile.

They did not try to follow the man and just waited for him. It was not long before the man returned with a huge ass sword, and did not bother to tell them what happened or how he got it. With no leads, and the sun setting they returned to the apartment.

Ø Ø Ø

Toboe sighed from all the stress that Sakura had caused them. She had woken up and left the house without Arashi even noticing. They had searched all day until, splitting up to find her. Toboe had the best luck and indeed found her with two Mohawk goons and followed in his wolf form. He was surprised and glad when Sakura allowed it and even pet him when he approached her before they did.

He was glad to see that the kid from earlier had seen them at a restaurant before running off, and he was glad that, hours later, he came running with the others. He was amazed when Sakura just flew off as if carried by the light of the moon before falling from the sky and Syaoran catching her, landing on her feet no problem.

Now they were home, and she was back into her coma state.

"So, then it is a Kudan" he said.

They all looked at him in realization.

"Yes…a kudan comes and goes; it is reasonable" said Fai.

"Then somewhere in this world a kudan is carrying the feather, all we have to do is find it" said Syoaran looking at the map that was laid out on the floor in the middle of them.

"But…I'm guessing everyone on this world has a Kudan. After all it is a being who is apart of that person, like their second skin" said Toboe as he thought about his wolf half.

"Correct, it won't be easy" said Sorata.

"But we have to try" said Syaoran.

Ø Ø Ø

Toboe was searching by himself today. It felt odd walking around this place that did not hold the same hold of his world but if felt nice as well. There was no poverty, no children scrounging around for their next meal. And the air, Cheza would have love it. A place where the air was fresh and the sun shinned without care.

Walking around he took time to look at all of the shops and how people interacted, finding it different from how he was used to seeing it all. Gazing around as he sat by a fountain in what appeared to be town square he nearly died of shock when he saw a girl he thought he would not see ever in his life again.

"C'mon Grandma!" she called out as she ran out of a store with two bags of groceries in her arms, obviously struggling with it and trying to watch where she was going.

Toboe shook his head and looked at her again, not mistaking it for an illusion, it was really her.

"Leara, hold on dear, and watch where you are going."

Toboe chocked on his tears at the sound of that voice. Out of the store walked an old woman he knew to well. Tears ran down his face as he stared at her.

'Granny.'

He wanted to run to them, hug them and tell them how much he missed them, that he was sorry. But he had to remember that this Leara and Granny were not his. His Granny was dead, and Leara was now a woman, she would have long forgotten him by now. And this Leara and Granny were obviously related, and appeared to be the same as he remembered.

"Leara, slow down child!" called the old woman.

"It's fine Granny!"

Toboe smiled, nearly snorting when she tripped over her own two feet, dropping the two bags. Looking down, he watched a potato roll over to him, and wanted to start crying again but quickly wiped his cheeks of any evidence. Reaching down he picked it up. How nostalgic.

"I'm so sorry."

Looking up Toboe saw Leara standing in front of him smiling, the two bags, once again full of food, in her arms.

Smiling he handed the potato to her, "It's okay."

She thanked him as she took it and put it back, balancing the bags on her chest in one arm, into one of the bags.

"Well Leara, why don't you ask the fine man to help."

They both turned in surprise to see Granny standing behind the brown haired girl.

"But Granny!"

Granny grinned, "Would you mind helping my good for nothing Grand Daughter with the bags, I swear the girl had two left feet."

"Grandma!" cried an embarrassed Leara as she blushed, trying to hide behind the bags.

Toboe chuckled and stood before taking a bag, "Sure."

Toboe followed the two to their truck, finding that they lived out of the city, out in the countryside. As Leara drove he was content in just listening to them talk about what they would have fore dinner tonight and the chores. He offered to help which made Leara ecstatic as she began telling him they would split it up, him taking the hard labor ones since he was a guy.

The house was the same as he had remembered it, the house he spent his pup days in. Walking in he set the bags down and was immediately taken to do some yard work with the gardens and the farm.

"You act like you've been here before, Toboe" said Leara as she watched him work around the kitchen as he was helping make dinner.

Toboe smiled, "Yeah, I use to live in a home similar to this when I was younger."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, with my Granny."

"So we have something in common. My dad died in an accident so I've been living with Granny since then, how about you, are you living with her now?"

Toboe sighed, lowering his head, "uh…no, she passed away a while ago."

Leara looked shocked and uncertain how to respond, "I-I'm sorry."

Toboe shook his head, "No, don't be…it was an accident, but she was…smiling."

Leara gave a hesitant smile and was about to say something when they both heard a loud thump of something big falling to the floor. Leara turned to hall that led to the rooms.

"Granny?" she yelled out, frowning as she made for the hall, Toboe following her.

Getting no response they quickly walked down the hall. Leara stopped in front of her room and knocked, calling out to the old woman. There was no answer. She turned to Toboe who looked at her before she opened the door. Entering the room they were shocked to see her lying on the ground in front of a vanity.

"Granny!"

Leara ran to the old woman but Toboe stood there, shocked to find her not only unconscious on the floor, but at the sight of what was next to her. It was him in his wolf form. It was whimpering next to her.

"Its okay Toby, Granny's okay" said Leara as she tried to rouse the woman, but she appeared to be trying to console herself.

Snapping out of it Toboe walked over and knelt down.

"She's asleep, she has a really bad case of insomnia, and sometimes her body just shuts down by itself. Reason why I came to stay with her than my other relatives. There's no one to help her out around here,"

They moved the old woman to her bed and tucked her in. After making sure everything was okay they went downstairs, Leara asking for him to stay for dinner. As they ate Toboe thought back to the wolf still in Granny's room.

"Oh, that's Granny's Kudan, Toby. He was her only company before I came here. He makes for a really good friend and protector to have around" said Leara once he asked.

When they were done, they looked when they heard some shuffling to find Toby coming into the kitchen, followed by Granny.

"Oh, I missed Dinner, have I been sleeping this whole time."

"Yes Granny, we Made a plate for you. I'll just heat it up, okay?"

Leara picked up the plate sitting on the counter and put it in the microwave before serving it. She then told the old woman that she was driving Toboe back to the city. The sun was going down and he was sure the others were wondering where he was, since they said they would meet before sundown.

Ø Ø Ø

"And where were you this whole time?" asked Fai as Toboe finally made it to the meeting spot.

"Oh, I-I was-" he trailed off.

"Find someone you knew?" asked the blonde.

Toboe nodded, "Sorry, I found no trace of the feather.

Syaoran sighed but grinned, "It's okay we did not have much luck either.

They then went back to Sorata and Arashi's

Ø Ø Ø

Leara was at school today, so she had asked Toboe to take care of Granny. She had said she was unsure but she felt she could trust him. He smiled at her words as he made lunch for Granny and him, Toby next to him, siting and starring up as he made sandwiches.

"You know, it's weird seeing you when you are technically me."

The wolf tilted his head.

Toboe smiled, "Too weird."

He returned to making lunch and when he was done he was about to call down Granny when Tobby suddenly stood and ran out of the kitchen, whimpering. Toboe's attetnion turned from the food in front of him when a sent cought his nose. Taking it in he gasped, eyes widening in shock. It was a scent he thought he would not be smelling so soon.

The Scent of death.

Dropping the knife that clatered to the floor he rushed out and noticed the wolf standing in front of the hall that led to Leara and Granny's rooms.

_'Something's wrong!" _barked Tobby fearfully

Tobe himself felt a whimper escape from his throat as that smell got stronger. Looking down the hall he tried to listen for Granny and heard her heartbeat and breathing, but they were slow. Walking down the hall he frowned and headed to her room, worry etching itself into his mind and heart as he got further to her room. Tobby ran past him to her room.

"Granny?" he called out as he knocked on her door.

The sounds of her heart and breathing were getting slower, Tobby's barks got more alert as he started scratching on the door. Toboe was scared as well and opened the door. To find the old woman lying in her bed.

"Granny?" he asked as he walked over to her and sat on the side of her bed. Reaching over he gently shook her to try to get her to wake up. Hoping to God that the smell of death was not coming form her. But the aroma of it was imprinted on every surface of the room.

"Granny, wake up. Granny?"

He was Frantic now and shook her some more, but there was no response. Tobby was crying now, pacing as he stared at his master.

"Granny, please wake up!" urged Toboe.

She was dying, she was going to leave him alone again! His panic went into overdrive as he tried to call out to her to wake up a few more times. They did not have a phone and the city was fifteen minutes away, there was no chance of calling someone or even getting help in time. And they were the only house for miles around.

"Granny, please wake up!" begged Toboe, crying now as he shook her, his body convulsing with unheard sobs.

He then felt a warm and comforting presence behind him and turned to find his Kudan, Cheza.

"Cheza, please, help her…please?"

Cheza looked at him before smiling. Raising her hands over the woman they began to glow, and what looked like golden dusts of pollen fell from her palms. Toboe watched as they washed over the elderly woman and sink into her skin, covering her in a golden encasement before it vanished, dispersing into glittering dust.

There was silence as they waited, Toboe praying for the woman to wake while Tobby had his head perched on the bed next to the woman's face. Minutes passed and Toboe began to give up when Granny suddenly moaned, her body shifting a bit.

Toboe cried out as she opened her eyes, giggling as Tobby attacked her face with wet kisses.

"Oh, my, what's this now? Toboe dear, what's wrong."

"Oh, nothing…Granny…nothing" said Toboe between his quiet sobs of joy.

Behind him Cheza grinned lovingly.

Ø Ø Ø

"Are you sure you're okay, Granny?"

"I'm fine dear, you worry too much."

"I am your Granddaughter, it's my job."

Toboe smiled as she watched the two. Once Leara had gotten the news that she nearly lost her grandmother she headed over as soon as she could and hugged the woman to death, crying on her shoulders and thanking Toboe from the bottom of her heart.

In a way, Toboe felt that this was a way to say that he was sorry to them both, those in his world at least.

When he got back to the apartment Fai was still awake, while the others had long gone to bed.

The man smiled at him once he stepped into the room, it was a knowing smile that had Toboe stop for a moment.

"I see a weight had been lifted off those tiny shoulders, hm?"

Toboe smiled, "Yeah, the guilt's gone."

As he had taken Granny life once, he had given it back this time. He had taken from Leara and gave to her the life of her Grandmother. It made him warm inside, and he knew that everything was okay.

* * *

><p><em>I could not resist having Toboe meet them again. It was so cute, Please review and tell me what you think!<br>_

_Sayonara!_


	5. Kudan Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Wolf's Rain or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, and as you know Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles is a multi-crossover of all of CLAMP's works, I do not own those either (but, oh how I wish I did!).

Author's Notes: This story was just a whim I thought up if Toboe had lived while the others had died, what would he do? And what if Darcia had not found Paradise like he thought and traveled to other Dimensions to find it. So, here you are, and I hope you review and let me know how it was. I hope you like it!

* * *

><p><em>Tsubasa Chronicles: Howls of Time<em>

Chapter Five: Kudan Attack

They were once again in the city. Masayoshi had decided to help them. But Kurogane had mentioned a good point earlier before he joined them. Whoever had this feather probably would not give it up so easily. And how were they to know if it was meant to be a strong Kudan, it could very well be a weak one.

"So, I guess we better get going" said Toboe.

Suddenly a guest of wind, a strong burst, blew into them and carried Mokona and Masayoshi away.

"Oh no!" yelled Syaoran before he called out to them.

Seconds later a piece of paper fell from the sky and Syaoran caught it. Toboe waited for him to speak but when he did all he could hear was gibberish. The others also began to speak, what he had to guess, were other languages. Syaoran seemed to be speaking Arabic; at least that's what he thought it was. Made sense since he was from the desert. Fai was speaking French and Kurogane was speaking an old Japanese dialect. He wondered what language he was speaking to them.

Why could they not understand each other when they had been fine so far?

Toboe thought for a moment before gasping, "Mokona!"

He was not surprised to see the others had come to the same conclusions, saying Mokona's name with each of their accents in each language.

That just made the puzzle strange to Toboe; he had been apart from Mokona before. Why had he been able to speak with Leara and Granny then? Shaking his head lightly he returned his attention back to the matter at hand.

Ø Ø Ø

Toboe sighed; at last they could understand each other. Thankfully he managed to pick up Mokona and Masayoshi's scent and was able to lead the others to them. He looked up at the castle that they now stood before; having ran all the way after they finally were able to understand each other, meaning they had to have been close to their little white bun friend.

"Back and forth, back and forth, up so high in the sky" sang Mokona.

Toboe sweat dropped as Fai waved up at them.

"Let's get them down" said Syoaran.

"And interrupt the fur ball's song, so heartless."

Suddenly, a Kudan appeared overhead. Toboe whistled as Kurogane summoned his huge sword and cut it down in three seconds flat.

"Good job, Kuro-poo!" praised Fai.

"Stop calling me that!" yelled Kurogane.

"Well, guess you couldn't handle them after all" said a females voice.

Looking up to where three men stood a girl stood in front of them. She was slim and cute with long turquoise hair.

"Who the hell are you!" asked Kurogane.

"If you don't know Primera than you don't deserve to have a pulse, she's a singer, dancer and an actress too!"

"Should I feel insulted?" said Toboe.

Fai chuckled next to him.

"She's the best, and even has a super strong Kudan, she'll pave the floor with ya'" said another.

The girl jumped out of the balcony and onto the castles roof, "But enough about me, what kept ya', I've been waiting."

"We're here for our friends, Mokona and Masayoshi" said Syoaran.

"Masa…yoshi, but isn't his name Syoaran?"

"I'm afraid there's been a mistake then," said Toboe pointing to Syoaran, "he's Syoaran."

There was a pause before Primera started yelling at her fans and smacking then with a large paper fan for getting the wrong guy. Toboe had to say, for a piece of large paper it looked like it hurt.

"If it's me you want then let them go!" yelled Syoaran.

She stopped her assault and grinned at him, "Oh no, if you want them back then you'll have to fight me for them."

"Is this a joke?" asked Syoaran.

"Well just look at her, there's no way she's serious" said Kurogane, scoffing at her.

This made Primera glare at them, puffing out her cheeks and stomping her foot down, "How rude!"

Fai stepped up to Syoaran's side, "Let me handle this."

Toboe frowned, "But, how will you?"

Fai turned to him, "Don't worry To-chan, I can do it," he then turned to look to Primera, "and I won't be alone."

A bright light suddenly appeared behind the blonde and formed into a large green bird. It was so majestic as it sang out, lifting up its wings to the sky as if showing off its splendid peridot green coat.

"That's yours!" said Syoaran in awe.

"Wondered when it was going to show" said Kurogane.

Toboe watched in fascination as Fai just seemed to dance in the air like he had wings. He also stared on dumbly as he witnessed Primera's Kudan and how much of a tantrum she was having as Fai just dodged her…attacks. He wondered if they could even be called attacks.

"He always acts so spineless, but he isn't half bad" said Kurogane.

"Yeah…" whispered Syoaran, he seemed to be analyzing the battle.

"You don't seem surprised, kid."

"Why would he, from how Fai moves, you can tell that he has seen his share of battles. I'd say that he just hides his true potential" said Toboe.

"Huh…."

They all then watched as Primera changed her Kudan into a mike stand and attacked, surprising Fai. When the smoke cleared Fai was no where to be found.

"Where's he go?" asked Toboe.

"Over here!"

They all turned to see Fai in the trees behind them Toboe frowned as his nose twitched to the smell of blood, and he looked to Fai's arm, which he patted it a few times. That damned smile still on his face.

"Well now, that was unexpected, how's Mokona?"

They turned to look at the white cream puff, who was swinging by the rope he was tied to, laughing gleefully as he sand the same song over and over again.

"No change!"

"Still singing that damn song!"

"It's safe to say that her Kudan isn't the one" said Toboe.

Primera frowned as they all said this, and wondered what they were talking about. All at once she attacked again, Fai charging her and managing to get up close, but he did not attack. He instead landed on her, hovering over her but did not touch, ever the gentleman. Embarrassed, Primera let out a scream into her mike, conjuring up her Kudan's power and landing it on the castle.

"Oh no!" cried Toboe as he watched Mokona and Masayoshi fall.

Only to be caught by a flying manta ray of water.

"Primera what do you think you are doing, don't you have a concert!"

It was the leader of the goggles group from yesterday. Toboe smiled as they had their lover's quarrel, Primera shouting from the top of the castle where the water kudan had set her back down with Masayoshi and Mokona. He chuckled and Kurogane and Syoaran were clueless as to what they were arguing about. A scent then caught his nose, a scent that smelled faintly of Sakura.

"Syaoran…" he said.

The brunette looked at him, "What is it?"

"The feather, it's faint, but it's here."

Syoaran frowned and nodded before turning to the man named Asagi, from what Toboe gathered from the apron he held up from work, a family business he guessed. The challenge was made and Toboe had to admit that Syoaran was quite talented, but he noticed, past his fast reflexes, the boy was a bit hesitant.

Witnessing the fight for a few more minutes Toboe looked to Shogo's Kudan, trying to pick up Sakura's scent from it, but there was none, not even an aura.

"Syoaran, Shogo's Kudan isn't the one!"

His companions looked to him.

"There's no scent or aura of Sakura's anywhere around his Kudan!" he continued.

Out of no where the ground started shaking and everyone looked up to see the castle was collapsing, probably due to the rush of water Shogo had summoned during the fight. It was an old castle after all.

Gasping Toboe watched as a section of the castle was falling towards Primera who was clutching to Mokona and the roof out of fear as she screamed. Masayoshi was with her having climbed up to try and help them.

As he watched the section of the broken castle tower of them Toboe felt a sense of warmth and urgency.

"No!" he called out, an illuminating light surrounding him.

The others watched as a woman appeared from the light now standing on the roof with the three, green vines and flowers encasing her nude form. She had created a shield of her vines and flowers, creating a dome of sorts with shields of light in between the vines.

"My, my" said Fai, impressed.

"Hmph, so the kid does have one."

Toboe himself stared in awe at the beautiful figure, "Cheza" he whispered.

All of a sudden the strong scent of Sakura hit him just as Mokona started jumping up and down to get their attention. They all stared as what was once the small form of Masayoshi's kudan was now gigantic. It picked up the section that Toboe's Kudan was holding up and threw it to the side.

Toboe cringed as it landed into the city.

It then reached down and grabbed for 'Cheza' and the others.

"Stop it!"

'Cheza' held out her hands and the ground began to shank, shocking the others. From the earth several large stalks of thorned vines burst out of the ground and seized the Kudan, stopping it in its advance. It screamed out in pain, stumbling back from the castle, giving Shogo enough time to move in and grab Primera, who was holding Mokona to her.

The Kudan then roared in anger and swapped at Shogo's kudan before Masayoshi could grab the man's hand. The boy screamed as he fell further down the roof, managing to hold on and not fall. Shogo was forced to pull back in order to dodge the Kudan's swap, its large hand crashing into the castle roof.

"Syoaran the feather, it's in the huge diet boy!" yelled Mokona.

"It's in the center, where the yin/yang symbol is" said Toboe.

"What happened to strong Kudan holding it, it's a class four" said Kurogane.

"Maybe, Masayoshi was always strong, he just never realized it" said Fai.

They gasped, alarmed as the thing opened it mouth and fired a ray of light towards them. Alert, they all got out of the way. Jumping from the wall in time to see a huge chunk and more had been taken out of it.

"That's some power" said Toboe, 'Cheza' returning to his side.

Mokona was in Fai's arms now after Shogo had brought them down, Primera in his arms. As for Masayoshi, they could only watch as he was seized up by his berserk Kudan.

"Oh, no it's going to hurt that boy!" yelled Primera as she clutched to her boyfriend.

Toboe frowned, shaking his head, "no, it's protecting him" he said.

They all watched as it advanced, Syoaran was long gone to go after it.

"By the time he catches up to it the thing will have totaled the city" said Kurogane.

Toboe looked at him and then to 'Cheza', "Can you help us?" he asked.

She looked to him and nodded before vanishing.

Syoaran was nearing the Kudan, determined to get back what he needed. Out of no where he watched as vines came out and encircled the Kudan's wrists, neck and legs. Looking up he saw Toboe's Kudan had restrained it.

"Thank you!" he called out, before he managed to reach the Kudan thanks to his own. It was an effort but he claimed the feather. Fighting back the guilt as Masayoshi cried in pain as he dug into the Kudan's gut to seize what he desired, what he needed. 'I'm sorry' he thought as he pulled the feather free.

And in a flash of blinding light Syoaran found himself on the ground, Masayoshi and his Kudan floating in a ball of light and vines as 'Cheza' brought them down safely to the ground. The others reached them soon after and smiled, glad that that was all over. Toboe looked over to Syoaran and grinned as he saw Syoaran smile down at the feather happily.

'Good for you Syoa-kun' he thought.

Toboe watched Syaoran from the window sadly, knowing the boy's pain all to well. His sadness seemed to be the falling rain all around him, pouring down with all his pain and sorrow of loosing a loved one. Behind him Fai was speaking with Fai and Mokona, Kurogane just leaning against the wall by the door, glaring out the window towards the boy.

But Toboe was glad that Syaoran could cry, he could shed his tears when Toboe could not, his tears dried away after months of mourning his own. Toboe then made a promise that he would wipe those tears of sorrow and give him tears of happiness.

Ø Ø Ø

Toboe hugged Leara and Granny as they bid goodbye. They and everyone the group had met had gathered in front of the pancake restaurant to bid them farewell as they were about to continue on their journey.

"Take care now, Dear" said Granny.

Toboe nodded, "Yes, Granny" he then reached into his pocket and took out a draw sting pouch and handed it to Leara. The girl looked confused before she opened it and gasped at the sight of glowing balls of light within, shinning brightly in her eyes.

"This is pollen from my kudan; it should help Granny and you with any injuries or illnesses."

Leara got teary eyes at his words and seized Toboe in a hug once again, "Thank you, thank you."

Toboe smiled and did not mind the chuckle from Fai behind him as the man caught what the boy had told the girl.

"Well, we should get going, ready Princess."

The now awake and amnesiac Princess Sakura nodded as she smiled at Syaoran.

"Mokona Modoki Ready to Go! WAAAAAAPOOOOOO!"

Everyone shielded their eyes from the magical colored winds as Mokona flew on wings up above them before opening its mouth to drag them in. Toboe grinned at Leara and Granny and waved as he vanished with the others. Once again he found himself traveling through the strange tunnel as before, the others floating along beside him. Toboe had to wonder what the next world would be like.

He started when he heard what sounded like a whale behind him and caught the sent of Lunar flower. Turning he smiled as he met Cheza's gaze. The others themselves had looked behind them to find their Kudan floating behind a bit away.

Cheza smiling lovingly at him before holding out her hand which held a Lunar flower bud within. Toboe took the bud and smiled at her.

"Thank you."

She nodded and drifting away with the other Kudan as they returned back to their world.

Toboe wiped away his tears before looking down at the still fetal flower and cupping it in his hands as he held it to his chest.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><em>Here it is chapter Five! Thank you for those who left Reviews, you have made me confident about this story so much! Thanks for reading and please Review!<br>_

_Sayonara!_


	6. Riddled World of Sorrow

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Wolf's Rain or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, and as you know Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles is a multi-crossover of all of CLAMP's works, I do not own those either (but, oh how I wish I did!).

Author's Notes: This story was just a whim I thought up if Toboe had lived while the others had died, what would he do? And what if Darcia had not found Paradise like he thought and traveled to other Dimensions to find it. So, here you are, and I hope you review and let me know how it was. I hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tsubasa Chronicles: Howls of Time<em>**

Chapter Six: Riddled World of Sorrow

Toboe had been shocked to find they were falling out of the sky, his eyes flashed gold in an instant and he managed to land on his feet before moving to catch Sakura safely in his arms. The others were not so fortunate to land so smoothly and landed on what looked like a food stand by the looks of all the vegetables sprawled on the ground and the shattered wood.

Toboe stood and set the girl on her feet, "You okay?"

"Yes, thank you, Toboe."

Syaoran unearthed himself from the wreckage, "Whoa, what a landing, you okay Princess?" he asked as he looked over to the girl and Toboe.

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, I'm fine."

He smiled at her before looking at Toboe, "Thanks Toboe."

Toboe waved it off.

Fai smiled at them from his sitting position, Kurogane sitting on the floor beside him.

"I don't know why I expected to land in my own world" said the dark man before flicking Mokona away, as the things dance was annoying him.

"Come now Kuro-pu you did not think it was that easy did you?" asked Fai as he caught a crying Mokona in his arms.

"Shut up!"

Toboe grinned at them before looking around. The new world they had fallen in looked very different from the first and something he had never seen before. They hand landed in what looked like a market place, off in the distance a castle sat, it looked elegant enough but Toboe felt his hackles draw up and a growl rumble in his throat.

The people around them dressed oddly and the expected shock and fear was written along their faces. They were also surrounded by what looked like guards, proving they had drawn some bad company.

Movement to his left caught his eye and Toboe turned to find a man walking towards him. His sight was drawn instantly to the large nose that just ate up the man's overly bloated pug face. His body looked like an over blown balloon and jiggled at his movements. He looked very important from the look of his silk clothes while all around them just wore wool and cotton woven clothes.

The man was glaring at them, obviously wondering who they were. The man looked from each of them before looking at Toboe and Sakura and grinning. He approached them and grabbed for Toboe.

"You're coming with me, little girl."

Disbelief was face palmed all over Toboe's face, his cheeks heating as Fai giggled and Kurogane burst out laughing. Growling his eyes flashed golden once again and he beard his fangs. Before he could bite the man's hand clean off Syaoran appeared out of no where and kicked the man in his face, hard. So much in fact he was sent back a few feet landing on the ground, his face swollen.

"Oh my" commented Fai with that easy going smile of his.

Kurogane and Toboe smirked while Mokona laughed and jumped around.

Syaoran himself offered a bit of a smile to voice his satisfaction at beating the man's face into a greater mess then it already was.

"Uh, why you," said the man as he stumbled back to his feet, the guards backing him up with their spears ready, "Do you have any idea who I am!"

"A pompous jackass?" answered Toboe.

"Why You!"

The man glared at him and took a step towards them but was hit in the face with a pebble, alerting them and the guards to look as a young voice laughed from above.

"Give it up."

They looked up to see a young girl standing on the roof of a building, with grey eyes and long raven hair done up in a ponytail.

"Why do you have to bully everyone, huh!? Pathetic!"

"Chun Yan! Why you, unlike them you know me so you know the consequences for staking your lord's son!"

"Don't make me laugh! A year ago you were noting but magicians! Your father's no lord!"

"You brat! I bet you won't be talking so big when my father hears about this! Foolishness must run in the family, huh!?"

Toboe soon lost track of the conversation between the two when his senses picked up a faint smell of Sakura and not from the girl that was currently standing beside him. He turned his eyes to the tub of lard in front of him and narrowed his eyes. There was not a feather there but he had been near one, so close in fact that some of the magic of the feather was lingering off of the man.

"Back to the Fortress!"

"Are you two okay?"

Toboe turned to Syaoran who had turned to him and Sakura. He smiled while Sakura voiced she was fine.

"Well that was quite the welcome" said Fai.

"Syaoran look, Mokona kicks like you!" cried their little mascot as he jump kicked in the air to imitate the young boy.

Toboe looked down around them, "Seems we made a real mess" he said.

The others looked around as well and instantly Syaoran moved to help the townspeople who were picking up, Sakura joining him.

"C'mon Kuro-puu you help out to" said Fai.

"Do I look like a servant?"

Toboe knelt down to help and smiled at the two teens and Mokona. He picked up another potato, adding it to the handful he already held in his arms and paused to look at the castle in the distance. There had been something else on that man. Something _too_ familiar.

"Outsiders?"

"Yeah, they came out of no where and then attacked me!"

"…I see."

Toboe looked out the window of Chun Yan's home, his gaze still centered on that castle still as he unconsciously caressed the gold pieces in his ear. That smell still lingered in the back of his mind, itching at his senses.

"And the quite boy over there is Toboe."

Toboe jumped at the sound of his name and turned to realize that Fai was introducing them to the young girl. He had to wonder where the child's parents were. The house was so old looking and seemed to be worn down over the years, like no one had been tending to it. No one had greeted them once they came in, and somehow he smelt the stale presence of another within the house.

"So, you have been waiting for these Mateshu to come and relieve you of these men?" asked Fai.

"Yes."

"Are they really that unpopular?" asked Toboe.

Chun Yan looked down, and Toboe could see an anger spike in her, "You have no idea. They're beyond evil…they've _killed people_."

Toboe blinked at the emphases on those words and guessed he had his answer for why no one was here besides the girl.

"They use to be just regular magicians. But then…a year ago a man appeared in the village… and that's when things got bad. They took down the previous lord of this town and took over."

"A man?" asked Syaoran.

Chun Yan shivered, "I…I only saw him once, just a glimpse, but from I did see...he had a strange eye…like a wolf."

Toboe gasped and looked at the girl, this alerted the others to look over at him.

"This man…d-do you remember anything else about him?"

Chun Yan looked uncertain as Toboe glared her way, shivering at the sight of his golden slit eyes, "We-well he kept saying that he was looking for…paradise, that's where his lover was he said. He wore strange clothes like you and we thought he was a Lord of a far way land. I think he said his name was-"

"Darcia" growled Toboe.

Kurogane looked over at him, "That the one you lookin' for, mutt?"

Toboe snarled at him, fangs bared, shocking everyone in the room. He then turned and marched out of the room and sped out of the house, ignoring Syaoran's calls for him to stop.

Blindly walking ahead, he took no notice to his surroundings, his mind focused on the fact that Darcia had come here to this place, he had been here. Though a year had passed, his tainted scent still wafted through the air. It caused bile to flood into his mouth, and anger to raise his wolf.

The man had been here, and this lord and his son had encountered him.

Toboe stopped, finding himself near a river, standing upon a bridge. He sighed, calming down from his emotional high, the faces of Cheza and his pack swirling through his mind. He raised his hand up and touched the golden trinkets in his ears as he thought of Tsume.

"I _will_ find him…I promise."

"Toboe never did come back, did he?" pondered Fai as he lifted up another piece of long wood to Kurogane.

"Hpmh, Mutt can handle himself."

Fai hummed as he handed up another after the other was put in place, "He really did seem to be angry did he not? I do wonder what this man…Darcia, did to him."

Kurogane stopped hammering and paused as he frowned, "It's not so hard to figure out."

Fai looked up, puzzled to the man's words.

"You can tell…the kids lost a lot…I'd say the guy killed someone important to him."

Fai looked down in thought, finding Kurogane's words reasonable. How Toboe acted, how he would space out now and then.

"He accepted Syaoran's invitation to help; I do wonder why…if he has such a goal as he does. It will take some time though. My guess is that this Darcia fellow is long gone. And until we can find Sakura's feathers we have no way to continue the search to other worlds. Who knows how long it will take this time."

"Hmph, wouldn't take so long if that puff ball wouldn't take the kids quest so seriously. And who's to say we find them all before she keels anyway? Have you not seen her?"

Fai grinned, "Yes, she is in a constant daze isn't she" he said walking over to grab another piece of wood, "Poor thing, unable to remember anything, traveling on an even more puzzling journey to reclaim them. We've only regained two of her feathers and she can't even stay awake for most of the day. It's a plus that she can actually remain awake for even a little bit, much less walk about."

His smile turned sorrowful as Kurogane continued to hammer away above.

"And even if we do end up finding them all…she will never reach completion…because she will never regain the memories of Syaoran. No matter how many we collect. And Syaoran will do so without complaint, risking everything to gain back even the simplest of memory. And one world after another he will continue on and on for the one he loves."

* * *

><p><em>Here it is chapter Six! Thanks for the Reviews and thanks to those who have been reading! Sorry it took so long to post this and please continue to support this story! Once again, please, Review and comment and tell me what you think!<br>_

_Sayonara!_


	7. Reclaimed Memento

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Wolf's Rain or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, and as you know Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles is a multi-crossover of all of CLAMP's works, I do not own those either (but, oh how I wish I did!).

Author's Notes: This story was just a whim I thought up if Toboe had lived while the others had died, what would he do? And what if Darcia had not found Paradise like he thought and traveled to other Dimensions to find it. So, here you are, and I hope you review and let me know how it was.

Sorry for the late update everyone, but my computer is having issues, I'm currently trying to get a new laptop for the holidays...hopefully I get one. But anyway, enjoy. I don't much like this chapter, I find it boring but hopefully you like it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tsubasa Chronicles: Howls of Time<em>**

Chapter Seven: Reclaimed Memento

Toboe sighed as he walked the streets of the town. Darcia had actually been here, he was here. He grit his teeth, cluching his fists as he tried to reign in the mournful cry that rumbled in the bowls of his stomach. He had missed him, he had had his chance but the man was already gone and now who knows where he was.

He wondered if the others were worried bout him, he had not gone back to Chun Yan's house. He sighed; he'd have to apologize for running out on them.

Turning a corner, he gasped as something suddenly bumped into him. He managed to reclaim his footing before reaching out to take hold of the girl who had bumped into him.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" she cried looking up.

Toboe smiled, "No problem."

He gasped at the sight of the girl…woman he had just saved from falling to the ground. He had to stop himself form uttering her name but he knew her.

Blue.

Here she was dressed in Blue and beige Chinese robes. She was beautiful, the same as when he had first met her. She noticed him staring and grinned, tilting her head, silently asking him why he was looking at her the way he was. Before he could speak there was a sudden shout.

"Blue!"

Toboe chocked on his tears, looking over to see Hige running over towards them. He seemed out of breath as if he had been running for some time now. Blue smiled at the man and chuckled.

"Hige slow down, I'm fine."

He stopped in front of them and took a quick breather before looking at her as if pleading.

"C'mon, you should not be out here in your condition."

Blue frowned, but there was a trace of amusement in her eyes, "Hige I'm not that far along, You don't have to walk on egg shells around me."

"But-" the man pouted, looking over at Toboe and grinning hugely, the same grin Toboe remembered so well, "Hey, never seen you before, names Hige."

Toboe smiled a bit, "Toboe."

"Hm, sounds like a kid's name."

"Hige!"

Hige avoided the swat to his head Blue had tried to lay in him with a laugh, "Oh, and this is my darling wife, Blue."

Wife. Toboe's smile grew at the sound of that. So in this world they had a happy ending.

"So, what brings you here, Toboe?"

"Traveling, my friends and I. We're staying for a bit until we decided to move on."

"Oh, well you should come down to the Restaurant some time; we sell the best Manju buns," Hige suddenly stopped and laughed, rubbing the back of his head, "Don't know why I am telling you this like an old friend, just feels right, ya know?"

Toboe tried to hold back his tears, and quickly wiped them.

"Anyway, we had better get going."

"Nice meeting you Toboe" said Blue.

He blushed as she kissed him on the cheek and watched them leave. Reaching up to where she had kissed him and he smiled happily. It had provided him a bit of comfort and he was glad for it. Sighing, he walked another way than the couple.

Seeing them made him both happy and sad. Happy that he could see them even if they were not the same as his own pack, and sad that he was not there. Not there to help them when they needed. But, what could he have done, die like the rest of them? No, all he could do now was stop Darcia and get Cheza back. He had to live for that, until that time.

He reached up and fiddled with the golden earrings in his right ear, taking in the presence of Tsume they provided, like a big brother.

"Toboe!"

The Wolf stopped, gasping at the sound of his name being shouted and looked up to find Syaoran and Chun Yan standing on the bank of a lake with Sakura. He had to admit that she reminded him of Cheza and he was glad she was okay, despite the sight of her glazed eyes that seemed to wander in a confused state. He felt pity for the girl, knowing how he would feel if he suddenly forgot Kiba, Tsume and the others. Devastated.

Smiling he walked forward, now noticing their clothes that were a change from their clothes they had worn in the other world. They now looked like they belonged.

"We were worried. You did not come back last night" said Syaoran.

"Sorry, Just had some things on my mind," Toboe looked at Sakura and knelt down beside her, smiling when she looked at him, "how are you feeling, Sakura?"

She smiled gently at him, "Good."

"Oh, we have some clothes for you too, Toboe."

The wolf looked up at the boy and minutes later found himself in maroon and beige robes decorated with a moon crescent here and there. He looked at himself, using the water of the lake as a mirror.

"Not to bad" said Chun Yan.

Toboe thanked her, liking the design as well.

"Toboe, I wanted to ask you something, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

He turned to Syaoran, confused by the seriousness of his voice.

"Darcia, who is he?"

The wolf stared at the teen, eyes clouding over as the memories of the bodies of his pack surfaced before him, he sighed.

"Darcia…is the man who killed my…family."

Syaoran looked shocked, while the girls gasped in horror.

"How…how could he!?" demanded Chun Yan.

"You see, my family and I were not related by blood, but you may as well call them my brothers and sisters in all but blood with everything we went through. Kiba was our leader in our search for a Paradise made only for our kind."

"Our kind?"

"He led us to lands never seen before. And along with him and others we found our Princess," Toboe said, taking a glance down at Sakura, "Her name was Cheza. She…she was taken from us and we tried to get her back. I…I-I found them all dead and Darcia taking Cheza."

He choked up, unable to explain the whole story, explain their deaths, Cheza's severed head crying out in Darcia's cruel hand.

Syaoran stared at him in understanding and looked at Sakura, "You're looking for her, to rescue her from him and gain revenge on him."

Toboe turned from him and nodded, "I have to find him…I have to."

Chun Yan looked sadly at Toboe before shaking herself out of it and grinned, "You'll find her, no matter what!"

Surprised by her encouraging aura and words Toboe smiled, "Yes."

Chun Yan nodded and turned to Syaoran, "You too Syaoran!"

Syaoran looked at her, puzzled.

"You mentioned earlier that you were looking for Sakura's memories right? You'll find them all, no problem. So no matter what you both can't give up!"

Both boys grinned at her, nodding, their nods returned by Chun Yan who was satisfied with their answer.

"Please, Stop!"

Toboe gasped as his ears picked up the desperate cry. Turning his eyes zeroed in on where it was coming from and ran towards the commotion the others calling after him before following after. Minutes later they reached the area where the cries were coming from and were shocked to find a young woman holding an elder to her as she cried for the Ryanban's son to stop destroying their home.

"This punishment, so pipe down. If you had only paid your taxes, none of this would have happened!"

"But my Grandfather needs that money for his medicine. Please, give us more time!"

"No Way! Taxes are to be paid front and center! Or," the fat big of a son bent down and seized the girls chin harshly, "You can come work in the palace" he finished, smirking as he leered at her like a lecher.

"Please…" the woman pleaded, crying as she closed her eyes, turning from him to avoid his eyes as they lingered on her chest.

Then, like lightning The Ryanban's son was the ground, his face beaten in by a kick, Syoaran's foot still stamping it as he stood on the man, staring with a death glare down at him.

"Disgusting."

Toboe had to agree as he helped the elderly man to his feet, while Sakura went over the crying woman.

"You, from yesterday! How dare you hit the Ryanban's son!" ground out the man as he stared up Syaoran, whose foot was still planted in the center of his fat face. He swatted at the brunette who quickly jumped back to avoid the hit.

The man then stood and reached for the object on his back, the sight was obviously familiar to Chun Yan who gasped at the sight of a black and purple fan with a golden crescent painted into the folding.

"That fan!" she cried.

The man smirked and gave a mighty wave of the fan, a soldier suddenly appeared from the fan, shocking Toboe as he watched it attack Syaoran who dodged out of the way of it's sword, blocking its next attack with his leg.

"How did it come out?" asked Sakura.

"That Fan…it belonged to my mother! She was a Mage" said Chun Yan, crying as she watched the man wave the majestic fan about unelegantly, "She made medicines, and cast spells…but it was never for evil, Never!"

Toboe looked at her, than the Fan and connected the dots, "She fought them…didn't she?"

Chun Yan nodded sadly, trying to holdback her constant tears, "She fought to stop them…BUT SHE WAS KILLED!"

They all then watched in horror as the Soldier Syaoran fought suddenly became multiple ones before attacking.

"Watch out!" cried Sakura.

They watched the magically conjured beings charge at the teen but, in the blink of an eye, they were shredded to pieces, Syaoran unharmed.

"Nice Job!" cried Chun Yan.

The Son grit his teeth angrily, "Don't get cocky!"

There was a sudden howl in the air, causing Chun Yan to gasp before looking up, "Look out, the wind!"

All of a sudden Syaoran was hit by a tornado of wind that just appeared out of no where, crashing him into the ground. The man roared with laughter as he watched Syaoran suffer under his injuries, Sakura rushing over to see if he was okay.

"See!? This is the power of the Ryanban!"

Toboe glared at the man, gritting his teeth in disgust. Standing, taking advantage of the man's distracted nature he ran forward, catching the man's eye at the last minute, before the human illusion fell from Toboe, causing the man to cry out as he saw instead a feral wolf jump at him.

He cried out in pain as his hand was bit into, causing him to drop the fan which Toboe caught, changing back into his human guise, before jumping back from the man, watching him clutch onto his bleeding hand. It appeared Toboe had taken an unhealthy chunk of flesh out of it.

"Wha-what are you!?"

Toboe, spit the chunk of flesh and blood from his mouth, growling, his feral golden eyes glaring the man down, who squeaked in fear before scrambling to his feet and running off, his men following. Stopping only briefly to glare at them.

"You've won this time but you can never beat my father!"

Chun Yan ran forward, "Keep barking! Once the Mateshu come, your crimes will be answered to!"

The man grit his teeth and ran.

Toboe stood, eyes returning normal and turned to find Chun Yan running over to him. Syaoran was standing with Sakura, who looked over him with concern.

Chun Yan looked uncertain of him, and he had to guess it was due to what she saw just now. He smiled down at her, showing her he would not harm her before kneeling and handing her her mother's fan. Chun Yan smiled happily at it and gently took it into her arms. Cradling it gently to her, as he cried mumbling 'mother' over and over.

"Could it be Sakura's feather?"

Fai's obvious question hung in the air unanswered, Syaoran looking alert and ready to spring. When it came to Sakura's feathers it appears he would wait for nothing, stop for nothing to get them back.

"But weren't the feathers scattered just recently?" asked Kurogane.

"We are in separate dimensions. Time in one place could be different from another" said Toboe.

They had returned to Chun Yan's home and were currently catching Fai, Kurogane and Mokona up on what happened when the question came up concerning the odd power the Ryanban possessed.

"Chun Yan!"

They all turned to the call, it sounded like a man's voice. Toboe recognized it to be Hige. They all looked out of the room to find Chun Yan talking to Hige and Blue, but she looked upset and angry, while the two looked forlorn and withdrawn from her.

"Why!? Why won't you fight anymore!"

"I'm sorry Chun Yan, it was a joint decision. Since the last attempt no one has…it's just to dangerous" said Blue.

"But…we've been waiting for a chance like this for so long!"

"I'm sorry Chun Yan" said Hige before leading Blue out of the house."

They all watched as the small girl clenched her fists as she watched them leave.

"DAMNIT!"

"Who were they?" asked Syaoran as he walked over to her.

Chun Yan looked at him and the others before looking away. The others came out of the room, waiting for her to reply.

"They are the leaders of a group rebelling against the Ryanban…but now they've decided to stop fighting."

"Why's that?" asked Kurogane.

Chun Yan's frown deepened, "About a year ago, we had attacked the castle. But as we were about to…something happened.

_The group of armed villagers charged the castle, determined to bring their suffering to an end at last. They were just at the gate when it suddenly opened by itself, a purplish pink light coming from within the castle._

_"What the-?" whispered the leader, Hige, as he gazed into the light with the others._

_Seconds passed, then suddenly the light cleared and they all gasped to see what looked like the sky before them, but looking up they were shocked to see what looked like the village. The sight was frightening and ominous._

_Without warning someone then screamed, followed by several others. All those who watched them could only do just that as several of their group floated up into the air and were dragged into the ominous light before them, vanishing from their eyes._

Chun Yan grit her teeth, "My mother vanished the same way."

Syaoran suddenly started for the door, "I'll go, I'll find the feather" he said and made to leave but Sakura suddenly seized him by the arm.

"Wait, you're injured" she said.

Syaoran smiled down at her, "Don't worry, if it really is a feather, I'll get it back for you."

"Wait!" called Fai, holding up a hand, "Don't worry I won't stop you, but there is the matter of the Ryanban's barrier around his castle. How do you expect to go through?"

"Can't you do something?"

"Not. A. Thing~!" sang Fai happily.

Toboe had to wander if he was just an idiot or acted that way, he couldn't tell. When Mokona suggested they ask Yuuko he was about to ask how when a beam of light shot out of his head, shocking him. He nearly fainted when Yuuko appeared in the light and spoke to them. He had to wander why Fai would not use his magic but guessed it was direly important since Fai mentioned a rule to why he could not use it without his tattoo.

In exchange for a way into the palace, Fai gave up his staff. That nearly gave Toboe a heart attack. Getting what they needed they headed for the castle.

"No, I'm going!"

As if it were so easy.

"What a headache" sighed Fai.

Kurogane grumbled about annoying kids.

"Please, Syaoran, please let me come! I want revenge for my mother, please! I want to defeat the Ryanban. Please!"

"NO!"

Toboe jumped at Syaoran's outburst, which shocked Chun Yan.

"You'll stay here with Sakura-hime, Chun Yan" he said before walking from the house.

Fai and Kurogane followed. Toboe was hesitant, glancing at the two girls before making to follow.

"Toboe!"

He turned to find Chun Yan behind him, holding out her mother's fan.

"Chun Yan, I can't"

"Please, I want you to take it, use it for me…for my mother. Show them that they can't walk over the lives of people as they have."

Toboe looked at her for a moment before nodding, taking the fan and holding it close to him.

"I promise to take good care of it."

With that he bid the girls farewell and ran after the others. The Ryanban's palace standing ominously in the distance.

* * *

><p><em>Here it is chapter Seven! Thanks for the Reviews and thanks to those who have been reading! Sorry it took so long to post this and please continue to support this story! Once again, please, Review and comment and tell me what you think!<br>_

_Sayonara!_


	8. Into the Witch's Lair

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles **OR** Wolf's Rain!

Author's Note: Heya everybody! Man, it has been a long time hasn't it? I am so sorry for keeping you guys hanging for so long. I don't have much for you after so long but I hope you like it. I have been going to college and finished my first semester this May. Yay! Anyway, please enjoy the chapter! And thank you so much for all of the reviews!

Remember to Review! All mistakes are mine!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Into the Witch's Lair<p>

Toboe stared up at the castle and fought back his urge to growl at it. He could sense a great power within those walls, a dark and putrid power.

"Well, I'd say we are close enough. How about we try using Yoko's little gift" said Fai.

"Sure, but how do we use it?" asked Kurogane.

Mokona giggled, "Just throw it sillies."

Syaoran looked at him in puzzlement.

"Yeah, go on, give it a _big_ toss. You just have to get it to touch the shield and it'll to the rest."

Toboe looked from Mokona to the castle, "Can you get it that far?"

Syaoran looked back at the Castle as well, "We'll just have to see."

With that Syaoran threw the strange black orb Yoko had sent them through Mokona and made to kick it once it came down. With a mighty kick he did indeed get it far and once it touched the shield it became visible, cracking like glass.

"Wooooooow" said Mokona.

Toboe had to agree.

Once the barrier shattered they had access through. But the moment they entered and picked a corridor to walk they found themselves walking forever with no end.

"Okay, I have had just about enough of this" growled Kurogane

"Ah, is Kuro-Kuro getting tired. Poor little Kuro boy" said Mokona.

"Shut up, I don't see you walkin'."

Indeed Mokona was perched comfortably on Fai's shoulder.

"I think our swordsman is right Mokona. This corridor has no end, and there are no doors or windows."

"That's because we've come back to where we started" said Syaoran.

"It does look the same" said Toboe as he looked behind them then forward.

Syaoran knelt and Toboe noticed he picked up a white stone.

"I thought this place might be confusing, so I dropped this stone just in case."

"Woo, good thinking Syaoran" said Fai.

"'Woo'? Really who says that? Are you a kid or something?" said Kurogane.

"I never learned to whistle."

"Woo, woo" said Mokona.

"Great now look what you did" growled the swordsman.

However, it seemed Fai was not listening as he walked by to the right wall of the corridor and placed his hand over it.

"Fai?" asked Toboe.

Fai opened his eyes and smiled at Toboe, "Toboe, mind giving that fan a good swing?"

"Huh?"

Fai chuckled, "Go on."

Toboe did not protest or ask why as he opened the fan, the bell on the end echoing with a beautiful clear ring through the space. Raising it he made a sweep with it and a nice breeze flew out. But just as it fell the section of wall that Fai stood in front of began to glow.

Fai grinned, "I knew it, there's something here" he looked back at Toboe, "Looks like Chun Yan was right to give that to you, Toboe, you seem to have a natural skill with it."

Toboe looked down at the moon pattern on the fan and wondered why.

"So, the Lord's behind there?"

"No…not really sure. But there is a strong power behind it, and Chun Yan's mother's fan just confirmed that for us."

"I thought you made a promise not to use your magic, Fai" said Kurogane.

Fai gave a tiny chuckle, "I was not using magic, just intuition" he then took out a hammer from his robes and handed to the swordsman, "Care to do the honors?"

Kurogane rose an eyebrow at the hammer placed in his hand, "What's this for?"

"Why to break the wall of course."

Kurogane snorted, "I appreciate that, but I don't need a mallet to do that" he said.

And making due on his word, with one mighty punch the wall was rendered to rubble.

"Oooohh, awwww" said Fai and Mokona as they clapped for the man.

"Cut that out!"

The group walked into the room beyond the now crushed wall and found there to be only a beautiful bed within. And on it sat a very beautiful woman.

She opened her eyes and turned to them, not at all shocked by their presence.

"Hello children, welcome to the fortress."

"Who are you" growled Kurogane.

"From your rude tone I should remind you of who _you_ are. _Bugs_ who live miserable lives that I can _easily_ crush. So you shouldn't speak to me in such a way. But…I am not without mercy. I shall let it pass."

Kurogane snorted, "Yeah, that's a relief lady, now tell us where this Lord is so we can leave."

Fai smiled and turned to the swordsman, "Kuro-pu, temper, temper."

"Kuro-pu is so big and manly" said Mokona.

"Shut up you two!"

The woman gave a slight chuckle, "What entertaining children.

"I think she likes us" said Mokona happily.

Ignoring the three Toboe walked forward, "Excuse their rudeness, but we are not here to disturb you in any way. We are just looking for something that belongs to a friend of ours. A dear one."

"Oh?" questioned the woman.

Syaoran stepped forward, "Is there any way to tell us where Tam-bal is?"

The woman stared at both of them before raising her hand which bore long nails, "You both have such lovely eyes. You especially," her eyes lingered to Toboe, "Such lovely eyes…the eyes…of a wolf…just like that man."

Toboe tensed.

"However," she stood, "You have asked me a question I am not allowed to answer. Do forgive me, but I cannot allow you to pass through this place."

"That is unfortunate. So, if we try to continue to move forward, you might do something not nice?" asked Fai.

The woman giggled, "It's possible."

Raising her hand she gave a flick of her wrist and in an instant they all found themselves in a different space all together with pillars of stone and large floating purple orbs. A wide open grey sky above. They were all standing on a pillar each while the woman was standing in a oriental gazebo down below that floated on the surface of the water below.

"You saw this coming didn't you Fai' growled Kurogane.

"To answer you, yes, I did."

"It's an illusion" said Toboe.

"Close, child, this is my Hijitsu. Which has a difference to an illusion."

She flicked a nail and at once a purple orbs sped for Syaoran who blocked with his arm only to have the orb turn to water and melt the sleeve of his robe.

"Mine is real."

With that she rose her hands and instantly they all began to dodge the orbs that began attacking them. Toboe dodged with the grace of a wolf that he was, gasping in shock when Syaoran fell towards the water below after the pillar he stood on vanished.

"Are you okay!?" he called when Syaoran jumped back onto another stone pillar and nursed his leg.

Looking closer Toboe saw that it was burned badly and cringed.

"As you can see the water is made of the same acid within these spheres. And do be careful of the stones you tread on, not all of them are real" she finished with a giggle.

"So, I guess swimming's out" said Kurogane.

Dodging a few more spheres Toboe watched as Fai and Kurogane attained poles for weapons to block the spheres. He supposed humans could not dodge for long. Turning sharply to a flurry of orbs heading his way he opened the fan in his possession and gave a large swing, the breeze from it shattering the orbs which fell uselessly to the water below.

This cause the woman to eye him with a frown.

"Wow, good going Toboe!" called Fai.

Below the woman grinned, "You are all doing quite well for yourselves indeed."

Fai turned to Syaoran, "Go! Take Mokona with you Syaoran and find Tam-Bal!"

"But-"

"We can handle it!" called Toboe.

Syaoran turned to him.

Toboe grinned, "One less person isn't going to change anything. You have a job to do remember?"

Fai chuckled, "Besides, Kuro-pi can handle everything from here."

"Oh really!?" said the swordsman.

Syaoran grinned at the all, "Thank you."

Fai nodded and pointed to the ceiling, "Toboe, aim for the ceiling, the magic is weaker up there!"

Toboe nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating. The fan began to glow with a golden light before he gave it a swing. A golden wind flew forth from the fan and smashed into the sky above which began to crack.

Below the woman grinned, "Impressive."

Mokona pulled itself from the confines of Syaoran's robes, "That's far, can you reach that high?"

"Only one way to find out" said Syaoran before he jumped down from where he stood to crouch on the tip of Kurogane's metal pole.

With a powerful fling, Kurogane flung Syaoran into the air. All of them watched as Syaoran delivered a kick to where the ceiling was cracked, shattering it and getting through.

"So the young one got away. Oh, well, I get to play with the rest of the children I suppose" mused the woman.

Lifting up her hand she gave another flick of her wrist. Toboe hissed as acid rain began to fall down from above. The little orbs of acid that were left formed to make larger spheres.

"This is starting to look really serious" said Toboe as Kurogane and Fai landed next to him from dealing with one orb already.

Fai nursing his stomach where Kurogane had hit him to get him out of the way of one.

The woman giggled, "The Fun, is only beginning."

* * *

><p>Well? How was it? Again I know it is not much but I promise the next Chapter will be more exciting...cause the team finally sees Toboe's wolf form! So, please Review and let me know how it went and thanks for reading!<p>

Sayonara!


	9. The Wolf and Revelations

AN: Hey everyone! It's been so long! **I AM BACK!** Classes are over so I should have all the time I need to sit down and write chapters for the story. I promise, I am **NOT** abandoning Howls of Time. All your reviews have made me so happy, and I thank you for every one of them. So without further wait, here is Chapter Nine, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own anything of Wolf's Rain or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, and as you know Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles is a multi-crossover of all of CLAMP's works, I do not own those either.

* * *

><p>Tsubasa Chronicles: Howls of Time<p>

Chapter Nine: The Wolf & Revelations

Toboe grit his teeth as he dodged a sphere, forced to use his wolf speed and senses to predict the acid orbs movements. These things now could anticipate how they moved and the rain was not doing them any favors.

With a wave of Chun Yan's Mother's fan he turned one sphere into a useless pile of water.

Below the woman watched in amusement as the three she considered children dodge her attacking orbs of acid. Quite impressed by how they moved and their will to survive.

Toboe landed on a pillar close to the woman and watched as Fai and Kurogane dodged more attacks and canceled out as many orbs that they could. He turned to her.

"I pose a question."

The woman looked up at him and grinned with a cock of her head, "Speak."

"You do Tam Bal's bidding, but I can tell…you are not doing thing of your own free will…are you?"

The woman stared at him a moment before chuckling slightly, "You are observant, child. Like the woman Magician I remember visiting me so long ago. You remind me of her."

Fai landed on another pillar as she dodged yet another orb and looked to her, "You wouldn't happen to be talking about little Chun Yan's mother, would you?"

The woman's smile widened just slightly, "She was a very strong…and quite kind. I enjoyed our talk during our battles. I wished it could last…she was the only other one who's survived this long against me and managed to even defeat me. If it was by my choice she would be alive today and with her dear daughter that she spoke so fond of during the time our paths crossed."

"You say 'By my choice', so its Tam Bal's doing is it?" asked Kurogane as he dealt with an orb with ease.

The woman closed her eyes and lowered her head, reaching up a hand, catching Toboe's attention, and placing it on the jewel of her headdress.

"That is correct, I have no choice. As is my fate. "Tool of the Wicked" that is my unfortunate path, to guard the wicked cretin I loath and punish the children I come to respect."

The jewel gave off a purple glow making Toboe frown,

The woman opened her eyes and rose her head to look at them all, "So as much as it pains me…I must say my goodbyes."

With a wave of her hand all of the orbs gathered together to form into the form of a large hand.

Fai gave a "woo" at the sight while Kurogane grit his teeth in irritation. Toboe braced himself, growling deep in his throat.

"I guess this is what it means by picking your own poison, huh?" asked Fai.

"We could get crushed by that hand or fall in the lake, not much of a choice" said Toboe.

"My, that does present a problem…see I was not planning on dying today" said Fai.

Kurogane looked at him, "By the sound of it…you still don't plan on using your magic, do you…even when your life is on the line?"

Fai looked at him with a resigned smile of apology, "That's right, I am sorry."

Kurogane tsked, "Doesn't make any difference to me." He said as he faced the hand.

"Oh?"

"Because I am getting out with or without help…fact is…I can't die either."

"I cannot die as well."

The two looked at Toboe.

Toboe lowered his head, face hidden by his long bangs, hand reaching up to Tsume's gold earrings, "I have come too far to loose here. And until we find that feather and Mokona send us to another world I can't give up…I won't! Not until I find Cheza!"

Fai smiled in praise, "Well-spoken Toboe!"

Toboe turned to him, "And you."

Fai paused at the glare Toboe was sending him, smile dropping.

"I have met many empty people in my time, but none more than you Fai. Someone who has given up so much…If we get out of here I expect you to tell me what it is you are running from."

Fai let out a soft, unrevealing smile, "Well now…I may have to think on that."

"I am curious as well" said Kurogane, "What makes a man so scared that he does not even use his magic to save his own life."

Fai chuckled and looked up with a daydreaming look in his eyes, "Maybe I'll tell you…someday."

Toboe looked at him a moment before turning his attention back to their opponent, "I will hold you to that."

Down below the woman rose up a hand, "Are you finished with your last words, children?"

They remained silent.

She closed her eyes sadly, "Then this is farewell."

The hand closed in on them. The three tensed, gritting their teeth as they were surrounded on all sides.

A shinning bright light suddenly surrounded them.

"WHAT!?" cried the woman.

Toboe gasped as the fan shot out of his hands and opened on its own. Fai and Kurogane looked up at it, along with Toboe, and watched in awe as a ghostly apparition appeared.

Toboe gasped at the beauty of the woman who appeared, taking the fan into her hands.

"Could that be…Chun Yan's mother!?"

The pirit of Chun Yan's mother smiled as she rose the fan and with a sweep a wind of light came forth, washing the acid hand away into nothingness.

Below the Witch too watched in shock and awe before grinning, "It is good to see you again…my old friend…however."

Raising a hand she clawed swiftly, five purple sharp blades of magic speeding towards the illusion of Chun Yan's mother.

The illusion held up the fan which blocked the magic but seemed to struggle. Chun Yan's mother then turned her head to look at Toboe and smiled.

Toboe frowned at this but gasped as the fan suddenly torn to shreds, letting out a bright light of magic that caused their enemy to screech at the intense power once it hit her.

"NOW!" yelled Kurogane.

The light vanished, Chun Yan's mother was gone, the rain had stopped and the acid orbs were nowhere to be seen. Their enemy looked weakened and worse for wear, struggling to stay standing. She opened her eyes that reflected a look of pain and exhaustion.

"To think, that before your death…you placed a piece of your heart into your fan using hijitsu…clever, very clever…."

She then fell to her knees. Looking up, she grit her teeth as she saw Fai heading her way. Raising a hand she tried to call forth her magic only to gasp as nothing happened. She struggled to her feet before gasping as Fai swung his metal pole. She managed to dodge, but had no time to retaliate as Kurogane suddenly appeared behind Fai and managed to hit a small barrier she managed to create with what little power she could conjure up. Which was not much.

But as she blocked with the last bit of her power she turned in shock to find Toboe charging at her, eyes blazing gold.

"No!" she cried out.

Toboe gave a cry that turned into a howl as his human illusion vanished. In his wolf form Toboe attacked the woman who screamed as the jewel in her headdress was shattered.

All around them the woman's hijitsu vanished, replaced by the room they had met her in.

The Witch opened her eyes, finding herself lying on the ground, raising herself slightly, she found Toboe in his wolf form to be sitting next to her. Fai and Kurogane were shocked to find not their friend but the wolf in his place. Toboe found it amusing he made Kurogane speechless at last.

Toboe lowered his muzzle in shame, "Forgive me…if I hurt you."

The Witch stared at him before smiling. Reaching out she took his muzzle into her hands and rose up his head, kissing his furry forehead.

"Thank you child…" she said as she backed away, still holding Toboe, petting him gently, "You have released the spell that Tam Bal placed on me and for that you have my gratitude."

Fai stepped forward, "That makes sense, now that the stone is broken…"

The Witch smiled, "Yes, I am now free, and as such I have no more reason to fight you, nor stop you in your mission here."

Fai smiled in relief, "Well that's good."

Kurogane looked down at Toboe and smirked, "So I was right about calling you a dog, mutt."

Toboe looked at him, "Say that again and you will find yourself without a throat."

Fai chuckled and rose up his hands, "Now, now you two," he lowered his hands and grinned down at the wolf, "Though I am in fascination myself about this, Toboe."

Toboe nodded in understanding, "It is no surprise you would be. The form you are familiar with is just an illusion, what I want you to see."

Kurogane frowned, "Which means this is your true form."

"Yes, in my world, wolves were thought to be demonic beings and hunted down, those of us who managed to survive adapted our human appearances to fit in among the human populace to live our lives in peace."

"So then…is this Darcia the same as you?" asked Fai.

"No, at least not before he left our world, before he was human until he managed to gain the magic to become a wolf."

Toboe closed his eyes and in a split second the three were no long looking at a wolf but the human Toboe.

Fai gave a "woo" as he clapped, "Impressive, and I did not even blink."

"Guess that explains all the feral behavior" said Kurogane.

The Witch smiled, "You look cute in this form…but I must say…you look more beautiful in your true form."

Toboe blushed, lowering his head so his bangs hid his bashful red face.

The witch chuckled before frowning suddenly and looking up, "Oh?"

The three males looked at her.

"What is it?" asked Fai.

The Witch grinned in disgust, "That swine…up to his own dirty tricks again."

Toboe then gasped, alerting the others.

"It's Hige and the villagers, they are here."

"What? What are they doing here?" asked Kurogane.

The Witch frowned, "Seems the wretched beast has put them under the control of his Hijitsu."

"Sakura and Chun Yan are here as well" said Toboe.

"Then we'll just have to hurry, won't we" said Fai.

Toboe looked at the witch, "And you? What will you do?"

The woman turned to him with a gentle smile, "I will do what I have longed for."

Turns out despite their frantic hurry to reach Syaoran and the others Toboe and the others found them and the villagers to be alright.

Toboe watched as the Witch took Tam Bal into her clutches and did not know if he felt sorrier for the man or was glad he was getting what he deserved.

He set his hands on Chun Yan's shoulders as the Witch shared with her how she and her mother would often spare together and spent pleasant times with one another and how Chun Yan's mother had hoped that the child would be as powerful as her one day. Chun Yan cried the entire time and promised the witch that she would spare with her one day.

Toboe watched as Tam Bal struggled pitifully, clawing at Sakura's feather that was trapped in a glass ball, pleasing for it to help him.

"Oh, and Toboe child."

Toboe looked at the Witch, "Yes?"

"That man. The one you know as Darcia."

Toboe glared at the name.

"He arrived here some time ago, searching the libraries of the palace for something he called "Paradise"…he had with him…a girl."

Toboe gasped and gave a start, stepping towards her, "A girl?"

"Yes, she was quite the beautiful flower. She smelled divine. White skin and hair, and beautiful ruby red eyes."

Toboe's internally howled in joy, "Cheza!? Tell me, you must tell me how she was!"

The Witch seemed to think a moment, "Her body…it was not her own but a work of magic construction. She was soulless, like a human sized doll."

Toboe grit his teeth. Cheza, she was alive again, she was well…but a prisoner to Darcia's whim.

"I see she means a lot to you. I hope you find her. She mentioned your name several times."

"She did?"

"Yes, as well as a Hige, Blue, Tsume…and Kiba. She spoke particularly fondly of that name."

Of course she would. Kiba and Cheza had been in love. Toboe closed his eyes, letting a tear of joy fall.

"Thank you."

The Witch grinned, "Good Luck, children."

She vanished in the black vortex of her magic, Tam Bal's anguished screams of horror her parting gift.

The glass around the flower vanished and Sakura's feather fell gently into Syaoran's hands as if greeting him.

Toboe smiled as Sakura's memory was returned to her, happy for her and Syaoran.

Toboe smiled at the cheers of joy from the villagers who celebrated the fall of Tam Bal and his son and the arrival of the Meishoku. Returning to Chun Yan's home they collected their clothes and things before retreating to a forest by the village and began their goodbyes.

"You'll come back to visit, right?" asked Hige.

Toboe grinned, "Of course, some day."

Blue smiled, "It was nice to meet you Toboe. I wish you could stay longer. And I hope you find what you are looking for."

"Thank you. And take care yourself and the child, Blue."

Blue's grin widened as she placed a hand on her tiny baby bump, "I will."

"It was fun, but it is time we go now."

Chun Yan looked saddened by this, "Do you really have to go?"

Syaoran smiled with a nod, "Your journey is over but I am afraid ours has only begun."

Finishing up his goodbyes Toboe moved to stand by the others just as Mokona got ready to send them off to the next world.

Chun Yan, Hige and Blue watched in awe and fascination

"Take care, Chun Yan" said Sakura as Mokona's magic enveloped them all.

"TA_DA~!"

Toboe grunted in startled surprise as he suddenly felt very cold. Opening his eyes he found himself lying in the snow. Sitting up he saw the others were already waking. Standing he looked around at the barren winter trees.

"Well now look at this, a land cloaked in ice" said Fai as he looked around.

"I'm freezing my ass off" grunted Kurogane.

Toboe nodded, shivering against the cold as he helped Sakura to her feet, frowning at the ominous feel he was getting from the dark, dead land shrouded in snow and ice.

* * *

><p>So here is it guys, CHAPTER NINE! It feels so good to get back to writing this again. I know I skipped a world, so if you would like a chapter on it send me a request. Also, I would like some ideas as to Toboe's outfit for Jade Country. If you have not noticed in other chapters Toboe's color theme is maroon with goldblack crescent moons. I can't wait to read your suggestions, I would really appreciate it. Thanks for Reading and please Review!


End file.
